


Jasmine Fenton’s Official Hospital Stay Checklist

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Lists, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: •	Checklist•	Clean Clothes (for Danny)// Based on the DP Side Hoes Week prompts for 3/11/21: Jazz and hospital.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Jazz Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Jasmine Fenton’s Official Hospital Stay Checklist

**Author's Note:**

> could someone, anyone, please explain to me How Tee Eff do I get CSS to work on AO3? or even anything more than the most basic of HTML? blease... i need hlep  
> edit: I made a skin that makes the check boxes! hooray! ...and now it's bullet points /and/ check boxes. not hooray. un-hooray. if anyone knows how to disable the automatic bullet points without disabling list format entirely, please advise? ty

  * Checklist



  * Clean Clothes (for Danny) 
    * 1x belt
    * 2x pants
    * 2x shirts
    * 3x socks
    * 2x undershirt
    * 3x underwear



  * Clean Clothes (for self) 
    * 1x jacket
    * 1x pants
    * 3x socks
    * 2x shirts
    * 2x sports bra
    * 3x underwear



  * Electronics 
    * 2x prepaid cell phone (back-ups)
    * 1x cell phone power adapter / charging cord
    * 1x cell-phone-compatible earbuds
    * 1x laptop power adapter / charging cord
    * 1x personal cell phone
    * 1x personal laptop



  * Ghost-Fighting Gear 
    * 1x Booo-merang
    * 4x ecto-batteries (back-ups)
    * 2x ecto-staff (collapsible)
    * 4x ecto-gun (small)
    * 1x Fenton Anti-Creep Stick
    * 1x Fenton Peeler
    * 2x Fenton Phones
    * 1x Fenton Lipstick Blaster
    * 1x Fenton Specter Deflector
    * 1x Fenton Thermos
    * 1x Fenton Wrist Rays



  * Jasmine Fenton’s Official List of Anxiety-Management Breathing Exercises 
    * (see attached)



  * Person-Specific Communications 
    * Danny: call Samantha Manson (re: access, moral support)
    * Danny: call Tucker Foley (re: electronic records / test results, moral support)
    * Dad: call Mom
    * Mom: call Dad
    * Mom: call Aunt Alicia (re: moral support, next-of-kin notifications if needed)



  * Overnight Stay Accommodations 
    * 1x battery-powered nightlight
    * 1x sleeping bag
    * 2x sleeping pills (for self)
    * 1x stuffed bear companion



  * Storage 
    * 1x duffel bag
    * 2x plastic bags (for dirty laundry and/or garbage)



  * Study Materials 
    * 1x 3-ring binder (3-inch; class notes)
    * 4x ballpoint pens (black or blue)
    * 2x ballpoint corrective pens (red)
    * 2x college-ruled notebooks
    * 1x college-ruled notepad
    * 1x graphing calculator
    * 4x highlighter markers (color-coded)
    * 1x pencil sharpener
    * 1x pocket calculator
    * 1x rubber eraser
    * 10x sharpened pencils
    * 4x sticky-note pads (color-coded)



  * Sustenance 
    * nonperishables (ex: granola bars, protein bars, fruit leather)
    * spare change (for hospital cafeteria and/or vending machines)
    * 2x water bottles



  * Toiletries 
    * 1x deodorant
    * 2x hairbrush
    * 1x hand lotion
    * 2x hand sanitizer
    * 10x pads and/or tampons
    * 2x travel toothbrush



  * Double-Check This Checklist
  * Triple-Check This Checklist
  * Quadruple-Check This Checklist



  * Utilize Jasmine Fenton’s Official List of Anxiety-Management Breathing Exercises




End file.
